Happiness
by RosieRoo
Summary: Harry and Draco. SLASH. Post War. Songfic based on Alexis Jordan's Happiness. MPREG


**Happiness **

*Inspiration from Alexis Jordan's song, Happiness.

**I do not own the characters... Enjoy

"I thought we'd discussed this, I-you _promised _me that you'd at least try and talk to your boss or even Ron. I thought-"

"What's the big deal? I mean it's another assignment. Just the same as all the others, and then I'll talk to Barney. Okay? Now where's my grey sweatshirt?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal?" The blonde was becoming emotional and worked up as his brunette husband walked around him packing to leave, "Harry! What if this is the one? What if this assignment is the one not even you can complete? What am I going to do then?" Harry didn't even look up from zipping his suitcase, "I will be fine Dray, I promise I'll come back okay?" he gave a small chuckle, placing a hard kiss on Draco's forehead. He hadn't seen his husband worried like this since he first became an Aurour; to be honest Harry had thought Draco was over it.

"No! No. That's just not good enough. You don't know that. How can you promise me something so uncertain? I can't do this, not anymore. Not now. Not when-" Draco was nearing tears, this is when Harry stopped and turned to his partner, "What do you mean?" Draco didn't say anything "Draaaacoo," Harry sounded firm, almost like was talking to a child "what do you mean? Not when what?"

"Not when we're-I'm pregnant! No I don't want to live like this whilst I'm pregnant and I don't want any of our children to live like this!"

"Wha-You're- We're-"

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want to tell you like this, I wanted it to be all happy, I wanted us to be celebrating not fighting."

Harry didn't know what to think, what to say, do. "I erh, I urm. I need to get going; I'm going to be late for this strategic meeting. They'll be waiting for me." Harry walked up to the gob-smacked Draco and kissed him the cheek before picking up his bags, "look we'll talk about this later love. Okay?" Draco followed Harry down the stairs "LATER?" he couldn't believe his husband's reaction, "LATER? Are you kidding me? I tell you that we're having a baby and you want to discuss it later? And Merlin only knows when that will be!" Harry spun on his heel as he reached the front door, "Well I can't do this right now. I need to leave. So yes, we will talk about this when I get back. Later!"

"How do you think I feel? Huh? I'm pregnant now! Not later. And what if you don't come back later? Then what am I meant to do?" Harry was already walking towards their little blue Nissan.

"I just can't deal with this now!" Harry slammed shut the boot with his case inside and was climbing in, "I'll see you later."

"HARRY! HARRY WAIT!" but he was gone. Leaving Draco stood on their doorstep alone.

After five minutes of sitting on the steps trying to calm himself down Draco gave a big sigh and wandered into the house, through to the kitchen table where he sat alone with a mug of coffee and his thoughts. He could not _believe _that Harry had reacted that way. That he had just walked out when Draco told him they were going to be dads. And what if this was that dreaded assignment? What if Harry never came back and Draco was left alone with a baby? How was he supposed to cope? And that's supposing Harry did want this baby. From the way he had just acted he didn't seem that bothered. He seemed distant; like he didn't care. Maybe that's why Harry's attitude suddenly changed. Maybe he didn't want Draco's children. What then?

Draco let his thoughts ramble on and on in his head, scenarios getting worse and worse; he was working himself up into quite a state.

Harry was in shock. He drove along not really paying attention to the other traffic around him; all thoughts on the news he had just been given. A baby? He couldn't believe it. Couldn't wrap his head around it. Seriously? But why hadn't Draco told him before? Was he ready-were _they _ready for this? He was going to be a dad! A dad! This is what he wanted. He and Draco were going to be a proper family. A family for Merlin's sake. Oh shit! He'd left Draco home alone. He'd walked out on a pregnant Draco; A Draco pregnant with his child. What was he doing? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He had to be out of his mind to even be considering missing it. Draco had just given him the best news of his life and he had acted like an arse. Fuck. He needed to get home. Now!

Harry had already been driving for at least half an hour and it didn't help that the traffic had build up the other way. Barely moving in his car he felt frustrated and helpless, knowing that Draco was alone. He wished the traffic would hurry up and bloody move, he needed to hurry; before he lost Draco and their baby for good. After another three quarters of an hour sat in traffic Harry felt like he was going to be physically sick. He pulled into a lay-by so he could get out and maybe be sick when he remembered that he was actually a wizard. He gave a small sarcastic laugh to himself and aprerated onto his and Draco's doorstep.

Following Harry's persistent knocking on the door Draco appeared in the doorway hand on his hip looking worn. The brown haired man basically pounced on his husband knocking Draco back a few steps.

"oomph. Harry-"

"Dray I'm really, really sorry. So sorry. I had to come back and tell you. I needed to tell you face to face. You have no idea how happy I am about this. What you're giving to me is priceless. Please forgive me, I was scared and that's no excuse. I should never have reacted the way I did. But I don't want to miss this; any of this. I'll do my part, my share of nappies and feeds and science projects and whatever else it is that children need. I don't know; but we can learn together. And I'll talk to my boss first thing tomorrow and if he doesn't transfer me I'll quit. No more assignments. I'll do whatever I have to. Cause I love you. You make me so happy and I can't lose you. Oh God. Please say you forgive me for earlier Dray?" Harry barely took a breath between sentences. For what felt like an eternity to him, he searched Draco's face pleadingly whilst the blonde remained silent. And then… he laughed. Draco laughed at him. Harry frowned.

"Of course I forgive you, you dolt!" Draco engulfed Harry in another hug. "Besides there's no way I would have let you let me do this alone." The blonde playfully hit his partner.

The couple were lying snuggled on the sofa later that day; Harry had called Ron, they could cope without him, besides they'd be having to from now on anyways. Harry was drawing patterns on Draco's stomach as he hummed contentedly. Draco let out a satisfied sigh, "Mmm, there is something else Love"

"Yes Dray?" Harry stopped drawing patterns and looked into his husband's eyes; this sounded important,

"It's only small,"

"Yes?"

"Well we're, urm, actually having triplets" Draco visibly tensed, Harry sat bolt upright before crashing his lips into Draco's.

"Oh my God! We're having three babies Dray. THREE! This is incredible."

"You're not, erh, scared?"

"Frickin' petrified. What about you?"

"Same." Both men sank back into their comfortable positions before… "Triplets…Damn" Draco chuckled at his partner. He could not be any happier. He had the best man in the world by his side, even if he did mess up on the odd occasion and trust, he did, and now he had three little babies on their way to complete their family.

"I want drugs! Some one get me some drugs" Draco screeched the hospital down, but he was past the point of drug relief, he would have to just manage on gas and air.


End file.
